


( Marvel Cinematic Universe One Shots and Headcannnons )

by tearlessly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18+, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, and fluff too tho, headcannons, like mature, like smut, mature - Freeform, this is my first thing let me breathe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearlessly/pseuds/tearlessly
Summary: ( WARNING: I DO NOT HAVE A LOT OF STUFF RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I NEED REQUESTS AND SHIT SO YEAH :) )





	1. [ ONE SHOT ] : Loki Laufeyson ; Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> so, in this reader is an escaPEEE OF HYDRA (b/c lets be honest we hATE HYDRA like more than words can describe :))) bUT their brother (twin) didn't escape [sad face]. and loki is a soft bean and yES

You wrapped a lazy arm around Loki’s shoulders in time for him to cock an eyebrow at you suspiciously. Smiling innocently, you walked side-by-side with him through the tower.

He continued to give you a pointed look, eventually settling for conversation. “What?” he asked.

You shrugged once more, and then lifted your finger to boop his nose delicately, earning yourself a swift dodge from your hand as he avoided you. You pouted.

“Seriously, what’s up?” he asked, his voice like a snake but his eyes serious. You still kept your arm wrapped around his shoulder, landing him a well placed kiss on the cheek.

“Nothin’, I’m just thinkin’.” you breathed out hazily, his threatening expression lodged in your head. He knew you were up to something more than that. And you knew that he knew, which just arose a grin on your face.

“Thinking about what?” he asked, crossing his arms, “how you’re going to torture your beautiful boyfriend today?”

You scoffed and laughed at the same time, a gentle eye roll immersing your features. You breathed out a chuckle.

“No. But I am thinking about my amazing boyfriend,” you mumbled, yet another kiss on his cheek. A second passed, and then you continued, “but…”

“But?” He stopped halfway through the hallway, his eyes locked with yours.

“But…” you continued, “I was just thinking about my next mission.”

A set of skeptical, narrowed eyes brought you back to his face.

“Fury authorized you for another mission? Y/N, you can’t just–.”

“No, that’s not my mission.” You shook your head, smiling, and then eventually landing your fingers against his shoulder. “My next mission is to make you a good person–I’m sorry. Remind you that you’re a good person.” You smiled.

He did a double take at your words, silence lingering in the air for a second. “No,” he said finally.

Your lips curled into a perfect pout once more. “What do you mean “no?” you asked.

“No,” he repeated, more authoritative this time. “You can’t make someone like me into a good person.”

“Like Hell I can’t,” you grinned promisingly, “I can do anything, Lo.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, he tilted his head. “Lo?”

“Anyway,” you continued, patting his shoulder, “I’m going to make you into a good person. I’m going to make you laugh. And smile. And love people and admit it, for once.”

“No you’re not.”

The words flowed almost effortlessly from his lips. As if he truly believed that you were not going to make him a good person, as if he didn’t think you had it in you.

“I always complete a mission,” you reminded. “Never in my life. The only ones I haven’t completed–yet–is finding and saving my brother, and turning you into a good person.”

He scoffed with disbelief, earning a chill to run down your spine.

“You’re not going to.”

Those words hurt you more than you’d imagine.

He stopped midway through his walk, looking in your direction to see your horrified face.

“You don’t think I’m going to find him?” you asked, disappointed and heartbroken as sadness dripped in your voice. Loki stopped where he stood, his face mimicking the disappointment that you had.

“What?” 

“You said… I’m not going to. You don’t think I’m going to find Y/B/N? Or… make you a good person? Or anything?”

His words came to a halt, his lazy gaze turning into one of intimidation and determination.

“No, Y/N, I didn’t mean that,” he admitted quickly. “I meant–.”

“You don’t even think I can turn you into a good person?” Your voice felt like nails coming out of your throat, warm tears giving you the slight relaxed feeling that they may come out.

You crossed your arms above your chest, looking down at the ground. Your heart ached at what you said, your memories rippling with the thoughts of your brother. About the thought of Loki not turning into a good person, like you turned into.

“I was bad, too, y’know?” you asked, “Hydra, they…they took my brother and me when I was little. And, I thought I could never be good again. I didn’t even know what good was. I was only learned justice and bad. But then… Stark, he–.”

Loki sighed. “I know, Y/N.”

Tears welled in your eyes. “I just want you to be a good person too, you know? I mean, I know it’s dumb and all, but…”

“It’s not dumb. It’s not dumb in the slightest.” he took a few steps forward to you, placing your hands by your side. “And you are going to find Y/B/N. I know you are. You’re going to find him and he’s going to be a good person. And-And if that means that…to make you happy, to bring you that joy, I need to smile once in a while, or laugh… I will.” He planted a gentle kiss on your forehead, “because you’re my everything, Y/N. You’ll always be my everything.”

Silently, you sobbed into his shoulder. “You’re going to be a good person, right? And we’re going to find him?”

“We’ll try, dove,” he replied. “I’ll try as hard as I can.”


	2. [ HEADCANNONS ] : Pietro Maximoff ; Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX WITH PIETRO WOULD INCLUDE
> 
> i love pietro. so much. it makes me cry. hE DESERVED BETTER.  
> pietro maximoff > peter maximoff fight me  
> THIS IS VERY SMUTTY OK SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THANK YOU :) 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE REQUEST IF YOU SEE THIS MUCH LOVE

&&. so we all know pietro would dom  
&&. i mean have you seen him??  
&&. he would want full damn control, like all of the time.  
&&. he would tie you down to the bed and make you scream for hours because of his powers, which would ultimately piss you off, but of course he doesn't care.  
&&. like i'm not kidding, he would use his powers and go all night  
&&. and boy would he be into bdsm  
&&. like super scary  
&&. he'd so be down for overstimulation, which would probably happen every night  
&&. and sex toys!!  
&&. during a super boring stark meeting he would totally give you a bullet vibrator  
&&. and you'd have to sit there as he would set it to the highest setting and try to pretend nothing is happening with you  
&&. cue lots of blushing and you gripping his thigh roughly  
&&. "you okay, my darling?"  
&&. in that damn sokovian accent  
&&. and you'd be on the verge of tears because you'd come but he  
&&. --wouldn't stop  
&&. and you'd end up having like 5 orgasms before you excuse yourself hoarsely  
&&. pietro would follow you up to your room and pin you against the wall, shoving the vibrator up your pretty pussy  
&&. "what a good little slut i have here, being so nice for me."  
&&. you'd be already weak and shaking so by the time he gets you on the verge of another orgasm he strips you of the vibrator and gives you a smirk  
&&. he tells you you're gonna have to wait for it  
&&. which would make you so frustrated  
&&. but you know it's gonna be more painful later and the worse you act the worse it's gonna be for you at night


	3. [ HEADCANNONS ] : Carol Danvers ; Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX WITH CAROL WOULD INCLUDE
> 
> i um  
> love carol more than words can fucking describe--  
> like she is my actual baby and i will protect her w/ the world but like i also wanna fuck her so :) 
> 
> also girl reader i'M SORRY

&&. so  
&&. we know that carol would top in bed  
&&. but like this girl-- would fucking t o p in bed.  
&&. like she would be all for begging, and totally all for restraining her partner so she had full control  
&&. she would love to kiss every part of her partner up and down, making sure they moaned louder every time she bit  
&&. she would constantly make her partner look at her during sex no matter what  
&&. she wouldn't be that big on degrading?? but would like love to try stuff out in public  
&&. like at a dinner, she would totally lean over and finger her partner  
&&. and just watch the light drain from her eyes as she would try to get her to stop b/c embarrassment exists  
&&. but she would just start conversation and act all casual  
&&. by the time she had finished, she would practically be screaming but forced to stay quiet  
&&. stark would notice  
&&. speaking of stark, when he flirts  
&&. holy fucking christ he better watch out for the one and only captain marvel  
&&. (who would definitely have a captain kink btw js)  
&&. literally she will throw him against the wall  
&&. and then to her lover she would need to prove who she belongs to  
&&. so she'd literally COVER the bitch in bruises and hickies  
&&. multiple orgasms in one night, usually a lot of screaming.  
&&. and she would most likely leave choke marks on her lover  
&&. so they'd try to wear a scarf  
&&. but of course this is jealous!!carol so she'd make it a big deal for everyone to see  
&&. and now that she was hers & hers only


End file.
